Edo Ghoul
by Neil Idoyitshi
Summary: A slapstick fourth wall breaking Gintama piece that stays true to it's roots. Come discover what Gintama can do to something as serious like Tokyo Ghoul.


"Gin-saaan, why is Shinpachi reading porn?", muttered a red haired pale girl who seemed to be chewing on something. "I am NOT", screamed back a high pitched voice from underneath a cascade of slightly unvouchable magazines. The man on the desk raised one eyebrow, "You see Kagura-kun, Patsuan here is very frustrated becuase he's at an age where his cannon has lots of firepower but he is just shooting blanks at the wall. You must have noticed the yellowd stains on the bathroo-", began the silver headed man with his feet nonchalantly up on his writing table. The same high pitched voice interjected, "Shut UP, Gin-san, you're putting stuff into her head that she does not need to hear". A red paced Shinpachi staggers inside the office floor from underneath the pile of questionable magazines.

"By the way, why are we here?", says Shinpachi in a bid to change the topic." Doesn't the title say something like Edo Ghoul". "Hey, Gin-san, what is this Pedo School Shinpachi is wailing about?", asks Kagura. The silver haired man looked bemused. "Pedo School, you say? Well seems that the reader has very specific fetishes", and goes back into his newspaper. "For the sake of god, it's not Pedo School for crying out loud", wails Shinpachi, "It's Edo Ghoul.".

Gintoki throws his newspaper behind him relectantly. Kagura looks up disinterested. "I must say that the author has some legitimate balls trying to get Toki Ghoul mixed up with a parody anime such as Gintama. Heck Gintaman was better".

[Toki ghoul is a parody of popular 2014 anime "Tokyo Ghoul" by Ishida Sui]

Shinpachi looks back broodingly, "So what's the point of writing a fanfiction if you don't have a plot to begin with?" . Gintoki suddenly rises from his post. "Well, this IS Gintama, isn't it? We NEVER have a plot".

Roll Unravel Credits by TP ling Shigure

Madao: Oshit I forgot the lyrics, Where are lyrics?

Madao: The cast will kill me today.

Ketsuno: Who is it inside of me?

Madao: Umm, just to be sure, your name does mean Butt.

Madoa: Does it not?

*silence *

Mortal Kombat Announcer: FINISH HIM.

*Madao gets KO'ed *

Episode 1.

"Hey. Hey. Where's that hot girl you were talking about, Gineki-kun", says a four eyes orange haired kid. The silver haired meek looking bloke in abscence of his permanent curls points sneakily at the coffee shop girl, "There she is, Shinhide-kun".

Shinhide looks at the end of the coffee shop. "Dude. That is a goddman six foot tall gorilla. THAT IS NOT A CHICK!".

Gineki stares, "Ah so beautiful"; while the gorilla stares at a coffee cup and starts breaking the glasses of Punteiku, the coffee shop. Then she begins drooling over the silver ware while loveydovey music plays in the background. She looks at Gineki and says, "Uho?".

A purple haired girl walks in with a whip in one hand and a collar in another. Gineki's focus shifts. "Ahhhhhh", she screams out in self pleasure.

Shinpachi's note: How do you do that? Why would you make Sarutobi-san as Rize? Don't tell me you're a machoist. Its a goddamn public place too! You dirty minder autho-

Yeah yeah, lovey dovey stuff.

Then a top view of Rize's tits.

We all know what happens next.

Fast forward-

The constructions beams twinkle in the moonlight as Gineki and Rize walk hand in hand, Rize's eyes twinkle and say, "Can I eat you?" and her Kagune suddenly leaps up and flickers like a flame. Gineki sees pure terror in her eyes when she suddenly leaps forward to tear him off limb by limb.

*Enter Kagura *

"YOU ridiculous machoist! I will not let you eat Gin-san!", and swings her umbrella and splattering her with bullets and mauling her with Sadaharu's bite. Gintoki looks up, "You damn Seaweed-girl! I was working so hard to maintain charecter". "Why would you ruin such a perfect take?" adds Gintoki.

A voice from atop the construction site screams, "Does this mean we don't have to throw the construction beams at the monster chick?". Its Madao trying his best to hold on to the ginormously heavy constuction beams. His hand slips. The beams fall through the air as if in slow motion.

Gintoki's eyes widen as he makes a mad dash to safety with Sadaharu and Kagura tucked under his arms. "Fuck you, you worthless good for nothing MADAO", he bellows at the top of his lungs. "Well, I ain't doing this series. Get your slightly emo nerd to play Kaneki!. Pierrot fucked up Root A already and the bastards didn't even do a season three. I'm outta here." He turns and stampedes out to the horizon with Kagura riding Sadaharu and Shinpachi throwing off his huge orange headphones that he bought on a discount from some drug peddler.

"I guess that author wasn't good enough, was he?" , says Kagura while vanishing off to the distance. Gintoki replied, "Much better than what Pierrot did with Root A, that's for sure".

Wait. Wait.

Madao: What am I supposed to do up here in the Construction building? Someone get me down! Hello? Anyone?

Play ending credits

Madao: *in a very hoarse mournful voice *

Madao: Oshiete, Oshiete yo.

Madao: Sono shikumi wo?

Madao: GET ME DOWN ALREADY!

A solitary questionable magazine floats into Hasegawas hands.

Madao: Huh?


End file.
